You Made Me Love You
by EverythingHappensEventually
Summary: What SHOULD have happened after Booth was shot during "girls just wanna have fun." Or, in my opinion anyways! :D


**You Made Me Love You.**

What should have happened after gunfire rang out during Brennan's version of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun".

xxxxxx

_He felt cold and lost. The all too familiar sound of a gun being fired still ringing throughout his ears, dulling all other senses._

_Everything was blurry, undefined, and far away. His heart fixed on a voice that was floating throughout him, around him. It grazed his skin and his lips gently until it finally penetrated his ears forcefully, and the world around him came into a sharp, bright, heightened focus. _

"_BOOTH! Come on Booth!" _

_He frowned, eyes trying to fix on the woman above him. Her eyes were filled with something more intense then simple fear. They showed a level of terror, sadness, and confusion more than he had ever witnessed. The recognition of this suddenly worried him. He then realized what had happened. He was injured. His eyes darted nervously around the room, and although he was not able to see the expressions, he could sense the fear and sense of tragedy from the rest of the people around them, his friends, coworkers, his "more than one type of" family, as if they were emitting some form of smell, or sound, or other recognizable sense._

_His world began to grow darker, and he quickly returned his eyes to the woman above him, wanting to see her one last time. Shapes were blurring again, sounds wavering in frequency and intensity. _

_He grunted when she pressed harder onto his chest, and he managed to raise a hand to lay on top of hers, coated in his blood. The flashes of red and white lights reflected through the buildings windows and fell softly on her eyes, dancing lightly across her bone structure. He moved his hand, to stroke hers gently. Although his hands were shaking, the gesture was unbearably tender. He allowed himself to cry. He hoped that it conveyed what his state of shock would not physically bring his voice to say. _

_ xxxxxx_

_Time no longer held meaning. Day or night, hours simply ran together to form a continuous strain of indescribable emotion. She was physically sick. She did not sleep, she could not bare to eat. She did not speak for days. She would walk, late at night, for hours without destination. She lived through un named skeletons in limbo. Cataloging bones, writing paper work, avoiding confrontation with anyone living, breathing, feeling. _

"You need to come, sweetie. It is Booth's funeral. You should be there." Angela pleaded, eyes full of tears with her best friend.

She was only answered through silence.

"Fine, you need to come for me. I am pulling a best friend card. I cannot do this alone." She tried to summon her face into a smile.

"Dammit Angela!" Brennan spat. It was the first words she had spoke since the hospital had told her Booth had passed on during surgery.

_"He lost a substantial amount of blood, I am sorry. We did everything we could." The doctor lowered his head, and walked away leaving the 'squint squad' to process his information._

_She collapsed to the floor, shaking her head. "I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't understand."_

_Angela helped her to a chair, where she remained for several more hours in silence until she was convinced to be taken home. _

"_Dammit Angela!" Brennan spat.._"This isn't about you. This isn't about some ridiculously fabricated make believe card that is to hold power over individuals. Leave. Go. I have work to do." She slouched back over the table, inspecting another bone. Angela left in silence.

xxxxxx

_She snuck into the back of the service, which was held outside. Caroline was speaking, saying what an honorable man Booth was. _

_Suddenly, two men were wrestling on the ground. She recognized his face instantly, "Booth.." and ran through the crowd. She kicked the other man in the stomach, and again in the ribs once he fell aside her partner. A police officer, appearing out of his previously concealed area apprehended him. _

"Bones! Thanks." He said, standing and brushing off his knees, rubbing his jaw.

She stormed up to him forcefully, and this made him frown,

"Hey what-" his words were interrupted as she punched him in the left side of the jaw. It had been intended as a slap, but the anger she felt overcame her and she fisted her hand.

The funeral attendees gasped, realizing what was going on. She turned and began walking away from him, the crowd parting for her.

"Bones!" he ran after her, grabbing her by the elbow, everyones eyes on them, mouths agape.

"Fuck you Booth!" She yelled, forcing her arm out of his grip. They stood facing each other, extremely close. He didn't say anything, a puzzled look sprawled across his face, he was rubbing his jaw where her fist had made contact.

She sighed, but her tone of voice was still angry. "I thought.."

She reached up and he moved his hand to rest at his side, and she gently stroked the red mark displayed on the edge of his jaw.

Before he knew what was happening, her hand slid around the back of his neck, and she pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

His arms wrapped instinctively around her waist, pulling her closer. Their tongues fought together, hers angrily wanting to dominate his mouth. The kiss continued and softened, and the partners pulled away enough for Booth to embrace her in a tight hug.

"_I thought.. _I thought you were dead."

"Shhh" was all he responded, kissing her hair and rubbing her back gently.

xxxxxx

please review!

~EverythingHappensEventually


End file.
